


Three Summers

by Robotsdontsleep



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robotsdontsleep/pseuds/Robotsdontsleep
Summary: When her mom told her the news, Clarke remained silent. She wasn't entirely unhappy - they were going to move into a bigger house on the countryside - but saying she was thrilled about spending the whole summer with her mom's new boyfriend and his daughter in the middle of nowhere would be an overstatement.Or Abby and Marcus move in together. Each summer, their daughters come back to spend the holidays. From friends, to enemies, to something more. Maybe. It’ll get angsty.





	Three Summers

  
When her mom told her the news, Clarke had remained silent. She wasn't entirely unhappy - they were going to move into a bigger house on the countryside - but saying she was thrilled about spending the whole summer with her mom's new boyfriend and his daughter in the middle of nowhere would be an overstatement. She has two months to get used to the idea, she thinks. She has two months and it should be long enough.  


  
Moving day arrives quicker than she expected. It's the beginning of June and the rain is hitting hard on the concrete. There's a smell of grass and wet leaves wrapped in melancholy. She takes it in and it hurts a little somewhere in her belly. As she's waiting on the porch, she lets her thoughts wander. She was surprised to see all of her stuff fit in two boxes and a medium red luggage. She had never been a hoarder, but the fact that 18 years, a life, her life took such a small and meaningless amount of space is hitting her. She watches as Marcus carries the boxes to his car, tiny little coffins containing the remains of a life now over.  


  
They reach Marcus' house and it looks better than she had imagined. Two white pillars frame a wooden door where she could discern the wavy shape of an eight. She had been invited over several times before but she had always declined the invitations, blaming her friends and the distance. It's not like she hates Marcus ; he's a nice guy and he always seems interested in whatever story she has to tell. She just doesn't really care about bonding with him. She doesn't seem to care about anything at all lately.  


  
The car stops but neither leaves. It's pouring outside and none of them wants to make a run for the door. "Lexa is going to be a little late" Marcus says from the front seat. She can see the hint of a smile on the rear-view mirror. "Your mom is picking her up at the airport" he adds, answering a question she never intended to ask. She offers him a timid smile. She's bored and he's trying. Maybe she should give it a try too. "Why does she study in Chicago ?" she asks tentatively. He tells her his daughter is attending a bilingual high school, French and English. That she wanted the best school in the country. That she wished to improve her skills in French "because her mom used to speak it you know ?". But Clarke doesn’t know. She can't help but think that the girl only found a pretext to escape. She nods anyway.  


  
Her room is twice the size of her old one and she and that Lexa girl will have to share a bathroom. She unpacks a box but everything feels like it doesn't belong here. Or maybe it does and she's the one who doesn't. She lies on the floor, oscillating between a state of fragile sleep and intense daydreaming during a few hours. Voices coming from downstairs bring her back to reality. Lexa must have arrived. Soon, she hears the slow, muffled sound of steps and the door next to hers screeches as it opens. She doesn't move.  


  
She only meets Lexa at dinner. Abby is already serving the roast chicken she has baked when Clarke enters the room. There's only one seat left, next to the only person in the room she doesn't know.  


  
"Hi Lexa" she says as she sits on the last available chair  


  
"Hi Clarke" the girl answers with a nod  


  
She wears a black dress with long sleeves and a white collar. Brown wavy hair fall on her shoulders while piercing green eyes scan the blonde girl. She's pretty.  


  
The conversation is easy. The parents talk about studies and future and it's not uncomfortable. When Abby asks Lexa if she has a boyfriend, she lets out a short laugh. "No, only a good circle of friends" she answers with a smile. She gives Clarke a weird look, like she’s supposed to get something out of their parents’ reach.  


  
It’s a nice dinner. Clarke surprisingly takes part to the conversation. It doesn’t go unnoticed by Marcus and Abby, judging by the little glimpse Clarke catches them sharing. But Lexa speaks with confidence and elegance and the fruity smell of her perfume makes Clarke a bit dizzy. She wants to know more.  


  
Abby and Marcus soon leave to bring the dessert from the kitchen. The room is filled with an easy silence for a few seconds.  


  
« So aren’t you disappointed to spend your whole summer here instead of travelling with your friends ? » Clarke asks, not having found a better ice-breaker.  


  
« Not really » Lexa answers thoughtfully. « It’s only for the summer. Then I’ll go study business in HEC Paris so i want to make the most of my remaining time in the US»  


  
« Paris ? Not bad step-sis, not bad » Clarke says, quite impressed by the girl’s achievements.  


  
« Well as the name does not tell, it’s actually not in Paris but in a small town nearby. Basically the end of no-fuckin-where. » she says with a laugh. « The 12 000 inhabitants of this hellhole seem like a megalopolis compared to it»  


  
« Tant de positivité » Clarke says sarcastically.  


  
« Oh, nobody told me i was dealing with a Mademoiselle Griffin this evening »  


  
« I do know up to five words in French » Clarke jokes and Lexa seems ready to say a witted comeback when Abby enters the room, an apple pie between her gloves. Marcus follows her, dangerously carrying 4 plates full of ice-cream on his forearms.  


  
« I’m glad you girls are getting along... Good God, I was afraid you’d end up like Patty and Michaela ». She sits and begins to cut the pie in well-balanced slices. "Helena and David’s daughters" she answers Marcus’ interrogative look.  


  
" Patty isn’t even her surname"" Clarke whispers to Lexa’s ear. " Her parents actually named her Patty. Dogs have been luckier ". Her last sentence makes Lexa silently choke on her first spoonful of vanilla ice cream. Her mother continues  


  
"Always screaming at each other and making sneaky comments. It became so unbearable we had to stop going to their tea parties "  


  
" How tragic " Lexa tells Clarke. She feigns what appears to be a mix of shock and arrogance but her eyes sparkle with malice when they meet Clarke’s. It makes Clarke feels weird in her tummy. She ignores it but revels in the slight feeling of euphoria nonetheless.  


  
Marcus suggests that Lexa gives Clarke a tour of the town. « I’ll need your car though. 9000 people aren’t enough to make a city fun for teenagers » she explains. « We have to drive further if we want to see the best landscapes ».  


  
As Marcus and Abby debate on who should lend their car to the girls, Clarke turns towards Lexa.  


  
« Do you actually know how many people are living in this town ? »  


  
Lexa only grins before taking a bite of her pie.  


**Author's Note:**

> Tant de positivité - So much positivity


End file.
